Cálido invierno
by wiintersleep
Summary: Ha llegado el día de Navidad, pero a Antonio le gustaría celebrar algo más que una noche al lado de Lovino...


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de HETALIA no me pertenecen a mí (ya que si lo hicieran, más de uno estaría liado de verdad xDD) sino a Hidekaz Himaruya. Tampoco consigo ningún tipo de beneficio económico al escribir esto...**

**Aviso: 3 páginas de Word de puro fluffy concentradas en una sola historia... xD**

**Y este fic queda dedicado... a mí misma xD porque nunca me he dedicado uno, y esta es mi OTP, y... en fin, que es Navidad :)**

**¡Empezamos!**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Cálido invierno.<strong>

Acostado en la cama, Antonio se estiró perezosamente y bostezó, ¿ya se había hecho de día? Abrió los ojos poco a poco, para que la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana no le molestara demasiado. Lo primero que vio fue a Lovino sentado en el alféizar, de espaldas a él. Estaba absorto, mirando cómo caía la nieve, y completamente desnudo.

España sonrió y se incorporó en la cama, doblando sus rodillas y abrazándose a ellas mientras observaba con tranquilidad al italiano, recordando lo que había pasado entre ellos la noche anterior. Tuvo un escalofrío, tal vez Romano tenía razón cuando le discutía que no era bueno dormir desnudo. No, en realidad nunca le haría caso, disfrutaba demasiado sintiendo su piel junto a la de Lovino, aunque no hicieran nada. Su tacto era suave, cálido, olía a especias frescas y a pasta recién hecha, y era sumamente abrazable. Podía pasarse la noche entera acariciándolo y observándolo sin que este se enterase.

-¡Achís!

España despertó de sus ensoñaciones al oír el estornudo de Romano, quien se rascaba la nariz distraído. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a él.

-¿Ya has pillado un resfriado? Qué sensible –le susurró cubriéndole con una manta y sentándose tras él para abrazarlo.

Sorprendentemente, Lovino no se resistió al abrazo.

-No soy sensible. Es más probable que la casa no se limpie desde hace tiempo. Seguro que llevo respirando kilos de polvo desde que llegué –le contraatacó.

Antonio sonrió divertido, aquel pequeño bastardo… Suspirando, hundió la cabeza en el cuello de Italia y permaneció así, con los ojos cerrados.

-Vuelve a la cama –le pidió en voz baja.

-¿Ya estás pensando en guarradas a estas horas de la mañana? –intentó sonar enfadado, pero no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

-No, no del todo.

Antonio le abrazó un poco más fuerte y le dio un beso en el hombro, dulcemente, mientras le acariciaba el pecho con suavidad sin ninguna mala intención. Lovino lo notó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, para apoyarse en el hombro del español. Lo observó hasta que Antonio abrió los ojos y le devolvió la mirada con dulzura.

-Entonces lo que quieres son mimos, ¿eh? –murmuró en el mismo tono.

España frunció el ceño levemente y luego desvió la mirada, con cierta tristeza. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban haciendo aquello? ¿Desde cuándo compartían más que una cama noche tras noche…? Si bien en un principio todo había empezado como un juego para Romano, él siempre le había querido, y estaba seguro de que siempre le querría. Por eso sabía que, cuando Lovino se cansase de él –porque pronto se iba a cansar-, no podría recuperarse fácilmente. Sin embargo, el italiano había seguido acudiendo a su dormitorio aunque no hicieran nada… y era este tipo de comportamiento el que lograba que las ilusiones de España aumentaran por la noche. Pero, cuando llegaba la mañana, sentía que todo en su interior se desmoronaba por completo, y debía seguir fingiendo que todo estaba bien.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Romano en voz baja, volviendo a sacarle de sus pensamientos.

-Nada –respondió él dándole otro suave beso en el cuello.

-Mmmm… Mentiroso.

Lovino sonrió, dándose por vencido ante la poca percepción del español, y acercó su rostro a él.

-Dame un beso –le ordenó, contra sus labios.

España lo observó, sorprendido, intentando descifrar si había algo más allá en su mirada. Romano estaba siendo demasiado atento… ¿le habría sentado mal la cena de la noche anterior? Sin saber la respuesta, le acarició la nuca y respiró contra su boca.

Cuando Lovino ya había cerrado los ojos, sintió los labios del español en su frente. Negó con la cabeza, divertido.

-¿Qué clase de beso es ese?

-Uno de feliz Navidad.

-¿De feliz Navidad? No, no, no~ -susurró el italiano, sujetando la barbilla de España y poniéndose frente a él-. No te estoy pidiendo eso…

Lovino se mordió el labio mientras observaba la boca de España, y luego lo miraba a los ojos. Se dio cuenta de como Antonio tragaba saliva e intentaba alejarse un poco, pero él seguía sujetándole.

-No es tan difícil, _Spagna_ –le dijo antes de anular toda distancia entre ellos y besarle suavemente en la comisura de los labios. Poco a poco, mientras Antonio permanecía inmóvil, recorrió su rostro rozándolo con movimientos tranquilos. Le besó en la mejilla, en ambos párpados, en las cejas y en la nariz, en la frente y, descendiendo, le mordió la mandíbula con cuidado.

Antonio lo miraba, no podía apartar sus ojos de él, aunque solo estuviese jugando. Le sonrió y acarició su mejilla. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que le temblase la mano ligeramente. Romano nunca había sido tan considerado con él… ni si quiera en sus sueños. Solo lo hacía por provocarle, pero España siempre imaginaba que, en realidad, aquel italiano lo amaba tanto como él.

-¿Por qué me miras así, Antonio?

-¿Así, como?

Romano frunció el ceño, pero no insistió. Cuando el español negaba algo, era imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión para que lo contara. Antonio seguía acariciándole la mejilla con ternura, así que Lovino sujetó su mano y la estrechó despacio entre sus dedos antes de llevársela a los labios y besarla. Y lo miró de reojo. Realmente parecía que España se echaría a llorar de un momento a otro, incluso le temblaba un poco la boca.

-¿Quién es el sensible ahora, eh? –murmuró Romano antes de acariciar sus labios con la yema de los dedos, y besarlos despacio-. Te quiero, Antonio… ¿por qué no te das cuenta?

-Lovi…

-Dime.

España negó con la cabeza despacio, con dolor.

-Oye… -Romano jugueteó con su pelo con ternura, para que lo mirara de nuevo.

-Solo… me gustaría que lo que acabas de decirme fuera real.

-¿Cómo podría mentir sobre eso, bastardo?

-… No sería juego limpio.

-Bueno, ya sabes que yo nunca juego limpio –le sonrió el italiano apoyando su frente en la de Antonio.

-¿Es esto una excepción, entonces?

-Sí… y una excepción bastante obvia, tonto.

España le sonrió con los ojos llorosos y el italiano sintió como sus brazos le rodeaban con fuerza. Sintiéndose feliz, le revolvió el pelo en un gesto cariñoso y le devolvió el abrazo.

-Déjame protegerte, Lovino.

-Siempre lo has hecho…

-Bueno, al menos lo intento.

-Yo diría que te ha funcionado bastante bien –bromeó apartándose un poco para darle un beso en la nariz.

España le sonrió, ¿cómo podía amarlo tanto?

-Eres un libro abierto, sé perfectamente lo que estás pensando.

-¿Ah, sí? –Antonio esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y miró hacia la cama, logrando que Romano le diera un puñetazo cariñoso en el hombro, sonrojándose.

-¡Depravado! No estabas pensando en eso para nada –rió divertido, a pesar de la vergüenza.

-Tienes razón –suspiró él echándose hacia atrás para apoyarse en la pared, mientras jugaba con los dedos de su amante. Lovino contempló como España masajeaba sus manos, ¿por qué había sido siempre tan amable con él, a pesar de lo mal que le había tratado en el pasado? No supo en qué momento se había enamorado de Antonio, pero cuando descubrió por qué se sentía tan nervioso cada vez que estaban los dos solos en la misma habitación, o por qué con cualquier roce con él se le aceleraba el corazón, o por qué sentía tanta vergüenza de mirarlo a los ojos; cuando descubrió la razón de todo eso, se dio cuenta que era demasiado tarde para separarse de él. Tal vez siempre lo había amado, pero solo lo había comprendido al hacerse adulto.

Lanzándole una mirada significativa, le cogió de la mano y se levantó del alféizar arrastrando a Antonio consigo.

-Tú también. Volvamos a la cama.

-Perezoso –respondió el español, siguiéndole sin rechistar.

Cuando Lovino se dejó caer entre las almohadas, Antonio se tumbó a su lado pasando un brazo por sus caderas, acariciando su piel sin decir nada, mientras le observaba con cariño.

-¿No vas a hacer nada más que mirarme durante todo el día?

España le sonrió y le dio un largo y significativo beso.

-Ah… este es el beso que quería. ¿Ves como no era tan difícil?

Antonio se rió entre sus labios, ¿acaso no bajaba nunca la guardia? ¿De qué clase de impertinente se había ido a enamorar?

-Eres de lo que no hay.

-¿Te parece mal? –le respondió Italia, dándole también besos cortos entre frase y frase.

-Para nada… Te amo.

-Eres muy obvio –le dio un golpecito en la frente.

-Está bien… no me importa serlo si es algo que te gusta de mí.

-Bueno, no es algo que puedas cambiar, de todas formas.

-¡Ya vale, ¿no? –siguió riendo Antonio ante las puyas de su amante.

-Sí, sí… está bien –murmuró Lovino con tranquilidad, observando como España reía. Suspirando, se acercó a su pecho hasta apoyarse en él mientras, con los dedos, acariciaba su piel. Antonio cerró los ojos, sereno, y le dio un beso en la frente antes de abrazarlo.

-Estás frío, Lovino.

-Tengo frío.

-No tenías que haberte levantado de la cama, desde un principio.

-Mmmm…

-Quédate así para entrar en calor. Hasta que no me lo ordenes, no me apartaré de ti.

Romano respiró profundamente y se acurrucó más contra él.

-Está bien. Porque no te dejaré hacerlo.

**FIN.**

...

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**N/A:**

_**Sí... ya dije que sería fluffy. Soy consciente de que Romano no tiene esta personalidad, que él es del tipo maleducado y egoísta que da mucha gracia y que llega a ser monísimo (mi niño *_*). Pero también es verdad que me apetecía, tanto leer como escribir, un fic en el que fuera más maduro... o al menos que se notara que había cambiado...**_

_**Vale, sí. Aun así sigo amando al Romano contestón y maleducado de siempre xDD**_

_**Pues nada, he cumplido con la actualización prometida ^^ ¡Hasta el viernes!**_

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD 2011.**_

_**Matta-nee~ ^o^**_


End file.
